


Inquires

by silverlysilence



Series: A Hint of Smallville in Gotham [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlysilence/pseuds/silverlysilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Leslie Thompkins did not know what to expect when she agreed to conduct the court appointed therapy session for Clark Kent.  She was used to Gotham street kids, not country boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquires

“Clark, can I call you Clark? Do you know why you are here?”

“Court mandated examination to assess my mental state and determine if I’m fit to live on my own without adult supervision. Again,” came the answer devoid of any emotions from where the teenager sat on the floor.

When she had told the brunet to make himself comfortable, Dr. Leslie Thompkins hadn’t expected him to take a seat at the base of the couch instead of on it or in the comfy armchair in the corner. Then again, she didn’t know what to expect from this teenager. Her experience was with Gotham street kids, not country boys.

“Yes, well, that is the crux of the matter isn’t it?” the older woman cleared her throat and opened the file in her lap, flipping through the pages more for show than anything else. “I see from your files you’ve already gone through this process once already. However, due to some clerical error, the court is reevaluating your emancipation case and has ordered another therapy session.”

Clark just murmured an affirmation and pulled his legs up towards his body. Green eyes glance in her direction. However, she could tell he wasn’t look at her, but at the certificates and diplomas hanging on the wall behind her.

“Is there anything you’d like to add?”

Once again the teenager didn’t answer her directly, just shrugged a shoulder while green eyes were preoccupied with the clock ticking away on her desk. She didn’t take it personally. Not many patients opened up right of the bat and it had only gotten worse over the years. With the clinic being located on Park Row – otherwise known as Crime Alley – her main clientele were the good people who fell through the cracks and learned the value of discretion and silence. She had seen it all and she knew how to deal with it.

“Very well, you’re finished,” Leslie closed the file watching with only a slight amount of amusement as dark hair whipped through the air when the teenager’s head snapped in her direction.

“What?”

“You’re seventeen years old, living alone in a strange city and going to the university full time – taking a double course load from what the admins at Gotham U have told me – on top of working at the _Gotham Gazette_ as an intern. Normal teenagers your age haven’t even thought about which college they want to attend, let alone determine how they’re going to pay for it. And yet, here you are, attending college and working at a newspaper as a part of your scholarship. It’s clear to me your more than competent enough to take care of yourself.”

“So you’re just gonna signed off on my case? Just like that?” Clark drew out each his questions, green eyes gazing at her with more than a slight bit of skepticism. The doctor smiled and nodded her head. “You’re not going to ask me any question? About my parents?”

“No,” Leslie shook her head. “But I’d sure like to heard about them. They must have been amazing people if they raised a boy like you.”

“They were,” the teenager agreed, eyes dropping to avoid looking at her. “The best humanity had to offer.”

“Would you tell me about them?”

“I…” Clark trailed off, letting out a deep sigh. He did not have to answer, Leslie knew when she had pushed a patient too far, too fast. The best she could do now was to back track and get him talking once more.

She still had a few tricks up her sleeve and she wasn’t about to call it quits just yet.

“How about you let your dog out of your jacket before we go any further, mkay?”

The brunet gulped and looked up, flashing his first – albeit crooked – smile since his arrival. “I’m taking it that it was the wriggling jacket that gave him away?”

“There was that and I heard him whine when you first came in. Do you take him with you everywhere?” Leslie watched as the teenager unzipped his jacket to release the ball of white fluff. Upon being released, the puppy immediately began looking around the room, his tiny tail wagging nonstop as he sniffed everything within the vicinity.

Clark gnawed on his bottom lip which was answer enough, but after a heavy sigh, he nodded his head. “I know I’m not supposed to, but having him around is… well soothing. Having Shelby nearby is like having a piece of home.”

“Hmm. I see,” the doctor hummed and hawed while tapping her fingers against the file in her lap. “I’m going to offer you a deal, one I wouldn’t usually offer. If – _if_ – you stay and finish up your court appointed session with me, answer a few question you feel comfortable with, I’ll write you a letter recommending a service dog.

“I’m sure a bright boy such as yourself could train – Shelby is it? – to fulfill such a role and in no time at all he’ll be a certified service. Your service dog, who can go with you without causing any problems. How does that sound?”

Leslie watched as green eyes sparked, gleaming with life before he slumped into himself, pulling Shelby close to his body. “I don’t think you’d get away with recommending a service dog for me. I don’t have any need for one.”

“I don’t think anyone would question me when the person in question lived through two meteor shower strikes. If they did, then I’d just cite something about PTSD. So, do we have a deal?” the older woman replied with a mischievous grin which had Clark smiling back.

“I-” Clark hesitated, looking torn between having his puppy constantly with and conspiring to falsifying his records.

Although, it wouldn’t really be falsifying records. From what the little she had observed of Clark in conjunction with his file, the doctor had little doubt in her mind the teenager was alright. She believed the boy was suffering from a form of PTSD along with survivor’s guilt from living through a natural disaster and coming out unscratched, only to find his parents’ bodies buried under the wreckage of his house. That alone would really mess up anyone, let alone an impressionable sixteen-year-old.

Finally, the brunet broke down and nodded his head.

“Good. Now, where should we begin?” And if Leslie kept to herself the existence of a medical letter pertaining to the necessity of a service dog for one Clark Kent already typed and signed; that wasn’t something the teenager needed to know. Neither did he need to know Alfred had asked her to take on his case as a favor to the older gentleman.

Although, she will admit that she never expected Alfred to bring a young man – who was not Bruce Wayne – in need of therapy to her door.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, my idea has now sprung off into too many different directions that I'm having problems deciding on what to do. Yeah, and after a particular nice reviewer - eternallydazed (thank you so much for all your reviews!) - I can't unsee Henry Cavill as woobie!Clark despite starting this as Welling!Clark. So, I think I'm just going with Cavill!Clark but incorporating more of the Smallville series for his past. (That and I like the Lex Luthor from there better than the new Lex with hair.) 
> 
> This also means I'm going with an Affleck!Bruce. That means Batman is older than Clark (Does anyone know how much older Bruce is in BVS?) and I have inadvertently written Clark as being Jailbait. (Oh the fun I could have with that, but again, too many ideas sprouting off in too many directions for that to work.)


End file.
